Fushigi Yugi
by AJ4
Summary: What if Yuiren Hadn't Died? a chain reaction from that....*please R&R* ^_^ Tama
1. Default Chapter

Fushigi Yugi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them L *sobs* don't sue me! Please!  
  
AN: okay…first off, I'm adding a new character. Yeah I know, "Ahh not a new character! This must mean she's going to have all the guys   
fall in love with her and totally replace Miaka". Well, she won't. I might have one guy get with her, but not everyone will like her so please ;_; go on   
and read despite the new character-ness. It's got spoilers, so if you haven't seen the whole series…don't read this yet. It picks up right before Tamahome,   
Miaka and Nuriko find Tama-kin's family dead. The dialogue will be different, so yeah…I basically came up with this idea while watching FY and thinking:   
what if Yuiren had lived? Wouldn't that be cool?!…okay I think I'll shut up now ^^ oh! And please, no flames. I don't really care about them; they're just a waste   
of space. If you don't like this, then discontinue reading it!  
  
~*~  
(AN: this part is REALLY boring btw…)  
  
Miaka smiled as she spoke with Nuriko. They were almost at Tamahome's house. Tamahome eagerly walked in front of the duo, and commented every   
once in a while as the two spoke. Tamahome's sparkling purple eyes widened as they reached his home. Running the last few steps he called out,   
"Dad! I'm home!" He suddenly stopped, surprising Nuriko and Miaka. "Tamahome, is something wrong?" Inquired Nuriko as he tried to peer at the inside of   
Tamahome's dwelling. Tamahome shook his head as tears pushed their way up, "It can't be…" he slowly stepped inside and ran towards his father who lay on   
the ground, dead along with Chuei, Shunkei, and Gyokuran.   
-  
His head snapped up as he heard a slight sigh, "Big…brother…" Yuiren lay on the ground, but was unharmed. A girl of about sixteen lay next to her, covered in   
cuts and gashes. Red hair was tipped with deep, crimson blood. Her pale skin was smeared with her own blood. Crying, Tamahome ran to Yuiren and took her in  
his arms. She looked at him, her eyes wide and full of confusion, "What's wrong with daddy and Chuei…and Shunkei…and Gyokuran…?" He looked into  
her eyes and shook his head, "Don't worry about them…who did this? What happened?"  
-  
Yuiren furrowed her petite brow in concentration as she tried to relive what happened. "A boy came, he went after daddy first…I couldn't see what was going on.   
I screamed really loudly and Chuei told me to hide. He tried to protect Gyokuran and Shunkei…they stopped screaming…Then the boy came towards where  
I was hiding and that girl," she pointed at the girl laying, bleeding on the ground, "She ran in here, and protected me…then he just left…" Her bright eyes filled   
with tears, "They're dead aren't they, big brother?"  
Tamahome looked at her, and felt his eyes tear up once again as he nodded slowly, "But don't worry Yuiren, they're…they're in a better place," He tried to smile   
through his tears and held Yuiren closely as she cried silently.  
-  
Nuriko stood in the doorway and turned to Miaka, blocking her vision. He gently guided her away from the house as she sobbed violently. "Why would anyone   
do this…?" He wondered aloud, and choked back tears. Suddenly, a boy in his teens pulled a flute from his cloak. With his eyes lowered, he began playing a   
violent and sharp melody; one of the songs Amiboshi would play. Nuriko lifted his gaze slowly, "that song…Amiboshi, but...it can't be!"  
-  
Miaka's eyes burned with fire, "That blood…you did this!" The boy that was standing a few feet away from them smirked and nodded, "You are correct,  
I did do this, but I am not Amiboshi… I am his twin brother, SUBOSHI!" He yelled as he threw his cloak to the ground. He raised his hands and an unusual   
weapon rose into the air. Two balls spun on the end of a long, colored rope. "RYUSEISUI!" He screamed. The weapon flew at the two and Nuriko used himself   
as a shield for Miaka who screamed. "Are you dually impressed with my weapon?" He said mirthfully.   
-  
The girl that was laying on the ground stirred and slowly opened her eyes, "ugh… I feel like I've been smashed by a boulder," she rubbed her bright red hair   
and slowly staggered upright. Tamahome glanced at her, "You're alive…" She looked up at him and sighed, "I suppose I am". She weakly took a step forward,   
then thought better of it and stayed still. "Here, watch Yuiren please," he said as he stepped outside slowly. "Sure…" she looked at the little girl on the ground  
that was still crying softly. Sighing, the girl sat down and took the shaking Yuiren into her arms.   
-  
Tamahome glowed with power as he stepped outside his house. His eyes narrowed as he watched Amiboshi look alike attack Miaka and Nuriko. Growling,   
"so…that's how you killed them…" his voice was low and deadly. Suboshi frowned and sent his ryuseisui after Tamahome, who took each blow that it gave.   
His eyes began to tear again, not at the pain, but at the thought of his family going through this. He raised his angry eyes to stare at Suboshi. More power began  
flowing through his veins and he screamed as a strange red light surrounded him. He ran at Suboshi then tackled him and strangling him. He was on the verge of   
killing the already unconscious Suboshi, when there was a flash of light and Tamahome was flung backwards. A cloaked figure now held Suboshi in its   
arms, "So Suboshi, you tried to fight one of the Suzaku seven? Not a good decision, but a lesson you needed to learn. Tamahome I see that you're power has  
risen, is that just because your family has died?" The figure laughed and suddenly vanished.   
-  
Tamahome's eyes widened in horror and anger. Screaming he began running, more and more power pulsing through him. Nuriko's eyes widened and he   
lunged at Tamahome, trying to stop him from moving, "Stop it Tamahome! If you push yourself any more you'll die! Please!" His eyes closed tightly and  
tears still streamed out of them, "You're one of the Suzaku seven! Protector of the Miko! Look at Miaka! It's scaring her to see you like this!" At the last  
few sentences Tamahome calmed down slightly and looked over at Miaka.   
-  
Miaka sat on the ground; eyes wide in fear and her whole body shook violently. Tamahome looked away from her, and softened, finally lowering his energy   
all the way. "I'm fine now, Nuriko…" He said as he gently shoved Nuriko away from him. Nuriko fell on his knees, still crying as Tamahome walked calmly   
back into his house. He didn't even glance at the girl holding his youngest sister, but walked straight over to the bodies of his dead family. Picking up Shunkei and   
Gyokuran, he walked out of the house and up a hill where he disappeared from Nuriko and Miaka's view.   
-  
Hearing someone singing, Nuriko stepped into Tamahome's house. He saw that same girl with flaming red hair sitting on the floor, rocking Yuiren back and  
forth while singing to her softly. Yuiren appeared to have fallen asleep, but the girl kept rocking her and singing to her. Nuriko wiped back some tears that had   
previously fallen, "who are you?" The girl slowly lifted the gaze of her deep purple eyes to look up at Nuriko, "My name is Kagami," She said, slightly unsure   
of herself. Nuriko arched a purple eyebrow, and looked over at Chuei and Tamahome's father. He let out a long, sad sigh and shook his head, "Come outside   
and get Yuiren away from that mess…" He said, turning and walking outside. Kagami nodded and followed him outside.   
-  
Miaka looked up at the new girl who held Yuiren in her slender arms. She let out a soft sniff, and wiped her eyes, "Who...who are you?" Kagami sat down   
on the ground as did Nuriko, "My name is Kagami," She repeated. Miaka looked at the sleeping Yuiren and smiled, despite herself, "How do you know   
Tamahome, and Yuiren?"  
-  
Kagami frowned slightly, "I don't…I just heard screaming and I ran here to see what it was. That boy that was here earlier was attacking her by the time I got here,"  
she trailed off a bit, looking at the girl with buns on either side of her head, and bright green eyes that had splashes of honey in them. Miaka nodded, then  
looked at Nuriko, "Nuriko, where did Tamahome go?" She asked quietly. Nuriko looked up from his hands and then over to the house, "He went to   
bury his family, Miaka". Miaka chocked on a sob and stood slowly, "I'm going to go see him, and make sure he's alright," She said as she ran up towards   
where Tamahome had gone.   
-  
Kagami looked down at the slumbering child that she held, and then moved her intense gaze to Nuriko, "Why did that boy attack that other boy's family?" Nuriko   
frowned as he remember Amiboshi falling into the rapid current of a large river, "Well," he began, "His brother died, and I suppose he blames us for it…"  
-  
"'Us' being you, Miaka, and that boy, who I assume is Tamahome?" Nuriko nodded, "And a few others, yes. I am Nuriko". Kagami furrowed her brow   
in thought, "Those names are familiar, are you perhaps, the Star Warrior Nuriko? Protector of the Miko no Suzaku?" The purple haired warrior nodded   
his head, "I am, and Tamahome is another warrior,"  
-  
"Meaning that girl, Miaka, must be the priestess," The red head said, in slight wonder. Nuriko opened his mouth to say something but he turned his head at the   
sound of running footsteps. Standing up, he opened his arms and caught the running Miaka who sobbed into them gratefully, "He said…He said he just   
wanted to be alone," She whispered into his strong chest. Sighing Nuriko looked up, "He just needs a bit of time, that's all…"   
  
  
~*~  
  
AN: so what did you think of the first chapter? ^^ I promise it WILL get more interesting! I just needed to lay the scene and introduce Kagami. Ick, I don't  
really like that name Kagami, but it's appropriate ^^ anyway! Please review if you want more! And if you don't! .o don't review! Thank you all very much!   
*Hug hug* 


	2. The longest Night

Fushigi Yugi  
Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi, although I wish I did own a certain character from it….anyway, please don't sue me! I'm just writing this in honor   
of the goodness that Yu Watase created  
  
AN: maybe it will get a little bit more interesting…maybe, it might be a few chapters, but don't give up on it yet…and the name Kagami is appropriate   
though why I can't say yet…oh, and Kagami won't be paired with Chichiri heh. One of my friends would murder me in my sleep if I did that . I was  
thinking more along the lines of Tasuki or Nuriko…then again maybe no one….  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The four silent figures sat around a small fire as the night began to set in. Nuriko's gaze was set sternly into the flames as they danced in the dark and   
made mysterious shadows all around. Miaka was leaning against a large tree, and was staring out into the seemingly endless darkness that surrounded   
them. Kagami's dark, plum eyes were closed as she meditated in a deep trance. This was her form of sleep. Yuiren lay in Nuriko's arms, her breathing   
was slow and gentle, and eyes were closed. She dreamed of nothing but her brothers and sister.   
-  
Nuriko glanced at Miaka, 'She looks so sad…' he thought and sighed, 'Tamahome should get back by morning, that should be enough time to grieve   
and bury his family'. Turning his head he lay backwards and closed his eyes, "We should get some sleep, Miaka. Tomorrow will be a long day of traveling."  
Yuiren stirred slightly then rolled over on top of Nuriko, still sleeping peacefully. Miaka nodded, not moving her gaze or making any noise. After a few   
moments the Priestess let out a deep sigh and took her auburn hair out of it's traditional buns and let its tresses fall to her shoulders. Then she lay on her side,   
back towards everyone and the fire.   
-  
Miaka's eyes closed but her mind could not stop working. It kept focusing on Tamahome's horror stricken face and tears flowing all around her. She couldn't  
fall asleep no matter how hard she tried. "Tamahome…" she whispered as a new wave of tears gently trickled down her cheeks.   
-  
The light brought by the morning was welcomed by Miaka. She hadn't slept at all. She now faced Nuriko, who slowly opened his violet eyes, "Miaka…"   
She sighed and looked into his eyes as the man with incredible strength gathered his thoughts, "Is Tamahome back yet?" When Suzaku no Miko shook   
her head, he sighed, "Maybe we should just go…and let him have some time by himself with Yuiren…" Just as she was about to agree, Tamahome popped up   
from the bushes smiling, "Are we ready to go sleepy heads?"   
-  
The two looked at each other in slight awe at Tamahome's attitude. "Well, we were gonna go but…" Nuriko trailed off as Yuiren's eyes opened and she   
ran to Tamahome who took her into his arms. The other two stood up and Miaka gave Tamahome a small hug, happy that he was feeling better.   
Kagami's eyes opened and she rubbed sleep from them, "Feeling better?" She inquired as she stood. Tamahome looked over at the filth and blood covered  
girl, "Yes, I am. Thank you for taking care of Yuiren, I'm very grateful," he said, his smile still hadn't faded. Kagami shook her head, "No thanks needed! So,   
you all are going to the capital, eh?" After the three of them nodded, she continued, "Well I'm heading that way myself! Mind if I join you?"   
Nuriko looked from Miaka to Tamahome, and shrugged, "It's okay with me…" Miaka smiled, "We would love to have you with us! Finally, another REAL girl!"  
she giggled as Nuriko's cheeks reddened with mock anger and embarrassment. "What's that supposed to mean?" Kagami blinked in confusion.   
"Oh nothing! Nothing at all!" Miaka covered as she smiled at a glare that Nuriko sent her. Shrugging, Kagami turned and began heading   
down the road, "Well, whatever!" Tamahome held Yuiren tightly in his arms as he, Miaka and Nuriko followed the strange girl down the dirt path towards the capital. 


End file.
